csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Shotgun
Sebuah shotgun adalah senjata mematikan jarak dekat. Meskipun mereka bisa menjadi kuat jika digunakan oleh pemain yang terampil, mereka jarang digunakan karena kerusakan lemah mereka di jarak menengah dan klip amunisi kecil. Jarak dekat, senapan bisa membunuh dua lawan lapis baja dengan satu tembakan. Overview Senapan biasanya bilik dengan 12 gauge gotri sebagai amunisinya. Mereka sangat cocok untuk jarak dekat tempur karena kerusakan tinggi. Senapan ini memiliki termiskin Kevlar penetrasi listrik karena kaliber. Mereka hampir tidak berguna di jarak jauh, karena gotri menyebar seiring dengan meningkatnya jarak; beberapa senapan memperbaiki hal ini dengan menembakkan peluru, seperti Volcano dan SKULL-11. Tidak ada yang bisa dipecat bawah air. Kebanyakan dapat melakukan knockback tinggi terhadap zombie. Semua senapan tidak dapat dipecat bawah air. Benelli M3= :Main article: Benelli M3. Benelli M3 does high damage in close quarter combat, but its power decreases over range. Each round will spread into twelve pellets which makes it easier to hit the target. Its recoil does not change even when jumping, which will be an advantage for some users to perform the jump-and-fire technique. |-| Benelli M4= :Main article: Benelli M4. This 7 rounds, 12 gauge shotgun has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. Available in Red variant. |-| USAS-12= :Main article: USAS-12. USAS-12 is a 20 rounds shotgun that can be fired automatically. It does moderate damage and has very high magazine size but it is very heavy. Its variant, the USAS-12 Camouflage can be obtained via Code Box. |-| KSG-12= :Main article: KSG-12. The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| UTS-15= :Main article: UTS-15. UTS-15 is a Turkish bullpup pump-action modern shotgun developed by UTAS. It holds 15 rounds of 12 Gauge ammunition. It has strong destructive power, high rate of fire, light weight and high magazine size. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| SPAS-12= :Main article: SPAS-12. This pump-action shotgun is the upgraded version of the original Benelli M3 which deals higher damage and has lower recoil. It can be upgraded to SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Superior via SPAS-12 Upgrade event. |-| Winchester M1887= :Main article: Winchester M1887. M1887 is a 8-rounds shotgun chambered with 12-gauge shells. It has high rate of fire and can quickly neutralize soft targets. Every shots of M1887 can knock away zombies. Available in Gold and X-mas variants. |-| Double-Barrel= :Main article: Double-Barreled Shotgun. The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles but useless in long range and encountering multiple enemies. It can be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun via Double Barrel Upgrade event. Available in Gold variants. |-| Quad-barreled shotgun= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun. The Quad Barrel is the primary weapon for Heroine. It is the upgraded version of the Double-barreled shotgun and is able to fire four shells, either one at a time or all four at once. It has a very high knockback power to zombies. |-| SKULL-11= :Main article: SKULL-11. SKULL-11 is a Skull Series anti-zombie shotgun based on USAS-12 and fed with 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie. It does critical damage to zombies with the additional slug mode in secondary fire. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| BALROG-XI= :Main article: BALROG-XI. BALROG-XI is a BALROG Series shotgun developed by Aegis Institute and chambered with 7 12G AHE rounds. When firing 4 pellets continuously, Balrog Charging System will be activated and grants you a grenade. It can do explosive shot that is useful in wide range and do fatal damage to zombies. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| Volcano= :Main article: Volcano. Volcano is a futuristic shotgun fed with 40 rounds of 12 gauge. It has narrow pellet spread, making it the most accurate shotgun ever. Generally, it has high magazine size, rate of fire and decent damage. This shotgun can be obtained from Bingo Event only. |-| Lightning SG-1= :Main article: Lightning SG-1. Lightning SG-1 is a 7 rounds shotgun based on a Chinese umbrella. When the user stays stationary, the umbrella is opened for disguise. This weapon shares the same performance as the Winchester M1887. This shotgun can only be obtained from Code Box. |-| SPAS-12 Maverick= :Main article: SPAS-12. This is the modified version of SPAS-12 which holds 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It is developed by an unknown Terrorist group and boasts a very high magazine size. Unlike its previous variants this one comes with two magazines attached which promotes faster reloading. JANUS-11= :Main article: JANUS-11. JANUS-11 is a JANUS Series pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 that holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. Continuous hits to the enemies will activate the Janus Transformation System that can inflict tremendous damage. |-| Rail Cannon= :Main article: Rail Cannon. This is a shotgun fed with 24 rounds of scattered strong alloy pellets. It is equipped with secondary fire mode which charges and collects 3 bullets to perform a concentrated attack. |-| THANATOS-11= :Main article: THANATOS-11. A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. |-| Fire Vulcan= :Main article: Fire Vulcan. A weapon that spews out 40 rounds of 12 gauge shot gun ammo at an extreme rate of fire that exceeds the limits of normal shot guns. In addition, it has a long barrel that gives it superior accuracy. |-| MK3A1= :Main article: PJ MK3A1. Firstly built in 1984, PJ MK3A1 is an American bullpup automatic shotgun fed with 10 rounds of 12 gauge. It is deadly in close quarter combat due to its high rate of fire and high damage. There are only few versions were produced. Update sequence #M3 #XM1014 #USAS-12 #M1887 #Double Barrel #Volcano #KSG-12 #Quad Barrel #Lightning SG-1 #SPAS-12 #SKULL-11 #UTS-15 #Triple Barrel #BALROG-XI #SPAS-12 Maverick #JANUS-11 #Rail Cannon #THANATOS-11 #Fire Vulcan #MK3A1 Comparison External links *Shotgun di Wikipedia. Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata jarak dekat